


Finally Getting That Cuddle

by the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, goes from fluff to sadness, mainly written for female reader, this is during 3x23, x Reader, you're not prepared for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow/pseuds/the_big_cities_captain_jack_sparrow
Summary: No one is safe in Beacon Hills, not even Y/N L/N and Allison Argent's relationship. The couple is faced with the worst enemy that the pack has faced yet, the Oni controlled by Void Stiles. Who will survive and who will die at the hands of the enemy? Read to find out.





	Finally Getting That Cuddle

Entering down deeper into the ominous basement, the steps creaked and cracked under your feet, when suddenly a feeling of confidence filled you. Looking around for the reason for the sudden lack of fear you feel something squeeze your hand lightly; it was Allison. She had gripped your hand as the pair of you slowly trekked down further into the basement when you weren’t paying attention. Squeezing her hand back and with a smile gracing your features, you glance up to meet her light brown eyes that shine brightly even in the dark.  
“Come on, Y/N, your fear of the dark won’t stop me from making some arrowheads.” Her smile lighting up the room around you and giving you the sweetest feeling in your chest, you nodded unable to speak because of how her beauty mesmerized you. She often did this to you, constantly making you speechless around her, and only her.  
“I guess we do have to save Stiles, although I would prefer just cuddling on the couch y’know.” You playfully joke, receiving a soft chuckle from behind you that sent the butterflies in your stomach wild.  


Reaching the bottom of the steps, you peer helplessly into the dark unlit room keeping close to Allison as she weaved seamlessly through all the boxes and shelves that you didn’t see before. And with a sharp click, the room was illuminated and all bad feelings you previously had were gone.  
“Whoever designed your house did a terrible job. Who puts a light-switch all the way on the other side of the room?” You complained to Allison as you sat on a table she wasn’t currently using.  


Immediately, Allison went to work on making some bullets, already hyper focused in her work as her dark curls bounced around her as she searched for supplies. Knowing she needed to do this, you couldn’t help but to still feel ignored. Why would she bring you down here just to watch her tediously make some arrows?  
“So what am I exactly doing here babe? Shouldn’t I be helping track down Lydia with Scott?” You ask aloud, not expecting an answer as you began to sway your feet in boredom. And you got what you expected, no answer. Biting your lip anxiously but also calmed by the soft sounds of Allison breathing, you stop keeping track of time.  


Staring at the ground beneath your feet with your head in the clouds thinking of all the things you could be doing with this amazing woman (and not this), you’re dragged out of your daydream by a soft peck to the cheek. Turning to face Allison, and you accidentally headbutt her and cause a rush of giggles that even Void Stiles couldn’t stop.  


Giggles soon turn to laughter as the two of you just hold each other close happy to be together. With her face in your hands, and the laughter dying down slowly, you press your foreheads together lovingly. Allison’s breathe tickles your bottom lip as she teasingly leans forward into a kiss that sends the butterflies in your stomach into firecrackers. In this moment you couldn’t think of anything else but of how much you loved her. You loved her everything, her smile, the way her eyes crinkle as she laughs, or how she puts her hair behind her ears when she’s trying to focus on something. She is perfect. Too perfect.  


She was too perfect for you to keep anyways.  


Flash forward to current time of fighting the Oni. Beginning to panic, you realize this might be the end of you and your friends and that you might never see Lydia or Stiles again. Your thoughts fill with all the possible endings, good or bad. One striking out the most to you, the idea that all of you are going to end up like those innocent people in the hospital, but you couldn’t let that happen. Not to your friends, and especially not Allison. Allison is your everything, and you will do anything for her even if it means taking your life.  


Shouting over the chaos, you spot Allison near the back holding her all against them- the Oni. Trudging through and avoiding blades and claws as best you can; you grip your pistol till your knuckles cramp and turn white, you just had to get to her. Nothing could stand in your way, not an Oni or Void Stiles or even your pack. If you all are going to die, you want to die by the woman you love, not some Japanese firefly human hybrid.  
“Allison, shoot!” You shout over the clanging of blades when you finally reach her. With a nod in your direction, she pulls back her arm and lets go of the string that shoots a new arrow forward and into a chest of an Oni that was fighting Isaac while he was down. Then everything stopped. It was as if slow motion occurred in real life you saw your chance to really prove how much you loved her, by pushing her out of the way and forcing yourself to take the blade that was meant surely for her and not you.  


The sound of flesh being punctured filled the air, as everyone turned to a standstill, watching in horror. The flesh wasn’t just anyone's, it was yours, leaving you feeling empty as the slick sound of the blade leaving your stomach with a dull popping sound. Looking down as your hands press to your stomach to confirm the wound, the most pitiful shriek you’ve ever heard was screamed. It was Allison’s, and it broke your heart to hear such a wretched thing come from someone you love so much.  


“No, no, no, no..” Allison whimpered out as the Oni vanished into smoke, picking herself from being pushed to the ground earlier to hold your bloody hands to her face as she cried out. “Why did you do that Y/N? Why did you do that??” Tears stream down her beautiful face as her eyes no longer glowed but glazed over with something that you could only recognize as despair.  


Your knees felt like jello, a warm feeling spreading across your abdomen and up to your chest. It felt as if blood was entering your lungs and choking you slowly, but you didn’t feel anything. You barely felt her hold you as you fell to your knees, choking out a miserable looking smile as some blood left the corners of your mouth.  
“I love you, that’s why.” You could only whisper out, being pulled down into her and being cuddled like you had so much wished for earlier.  
The pack had crowded around the two of you solemnly, Scott even coming closer and holding your hand try to take the pain. “Why isn’t it working?” Allison asks, her voice cracking as she watched Scott desperately try to take your pain as she rocked you back and forth lightly; pressing your foreheads together as her tears fell upon your cheeks.  


“It’s because it doesn’t hurt.” You choke out, looking up at those cocoa colored eyes that you love so much for them to stare back into yours with only love and affection. Her mouth fell open, covering her mouth with her other hand and crying harder.  


“I-I can’t..” Scott gasped out as he squeezed your hand harder, but no black veins appeared along his tanned arms. “No please this can’t be happening.” Allison looks at him and back to you realizing what he had meant. That it meant you were dying, and nothing could save you, not even the hospital full of doctors that’s just a mere 15 minutes away.  


“It’s okay, it’s okay Y/N.” Allison whispered into your ear, planting a kiss upon your lips as your breathing became heavier and harder to do. “You’re in my arms, you’re safe. Y/N you’re going to be alright.” Her perfume calming you as her rocking began to lull you into the arms of death.  


“I love you, I love you so much Y/N.” Allison spoke to you, your eyelids becoming heavier and harder to keep open.  


“Allison..” You spoke, your breathing becoming sped up and ragged, “I-I lov..” You couldn’t take it any longer, you had to blink just one time. And that one time was your last; releasing your final breath, your eyes fluttered shut forever to be in the arms of death.


End file.
